1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures and more particularly pertains to a new fishing lure for attracting fish to a hook attached to a lure resembling an insect, especially a bee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing lures is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing lures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,906,791; U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,974; U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,714; U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,307; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 172,024; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,617.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fishing lure. The inventive device includes a body member with front and back ends and an outer surface shaped to resemble an insect. The front end of the body member is designed for securing a fishing line thereto. The body member has a back portion with an interior cavity therein. An elongate back shaft is extended into the interior cavity of the back portion through the back end of the body member. A first end of the back shaft is rotatably coupled to the back portion of the body member to permit free rotation of the back shaft about the longitudinal axis of the back shaft. A second end of the back shaft is designed for securing a fishing hook thereto. The second end of the back shaft has a rear eye loop with a propeller blade coupled thereto.
In these respects, the fishing lure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attracting fish to a hook attached to a lure resembling an insect, especially a bee.